A love story
by Kaitlynne09
Summary: Inuyasha and the gang are still searching for the rest of the jewel when they run into this mysterious woman who has no memory of anything but her name. She seems like a ordinary human, but the truth only lies within her.
1. Chapter 1

I do NOT own Inuyasha. :) The only character I own is Akane (At least for the time being unless I add new characters) Please leave me feedback! I haven't written a story/fanfic in like 2 years now so I am rusty.

It was just another warm day in the feudal era. The sun was setting, causing the sky to have a orange, purple, and deep blue color to it. It almost looked like something you would see in a painting. Inuyasha was sitting in a tree while the others were setting up a small fire to cook dinner.

"Why not come down and help Inuyasha?" Kagome called, looking up at the half demon as she unpacked some food from her yellow backpack.

"Keh… No thanks." He had his arms crossed as he stared in the direction of the sun; some of his silver strands blew in the wind. The others were collecting wood. Kagome could only sigh, she didn't need him anyways. Her eyes narrowed at the thought of him not helping and was getting ready to yell out the 'sit' command when she felt a jewel shard; it was approaching them.

"Inuyasha… I feel a jewel shard." Kagome looked up at the male. The others had just returned, hearing the miko's words.

"Are you sure Kagome?" Both the monk and Inuyasha had asked. With swift grace, Inuyasha leapt from the tree and landed on the ground beside Kagome. "I don't sense a demon… So it must be a human?" Inuyasha had his hand on the hilt of the Tetsusaiga. It was never a dull day for the group. Shippo had jumped up onto Kagome's shoulder and sat there, waiting for whoever to appear.

Within minutes, a woman showed up. She was wearing just a black kosode that she had tied up to make it a bit shorter; it was just above her knees. In her grasp, she was twiddling between her thumb and index finger a shard of the jewel. The woman, who appeared to be human, was oblivious of the group that she was about to walk into since she was staring at the jewel.

"Excuse me Ma'am?" Miroku couldn't help himself; a beautiful young woman was approaching them wearing practically nothing. Sango gave a sigh, grabbing hold of the monk's sleeve to keep him in place.

The woman had stopped walking and looked at the group. "Oh, hello there." She stopped messing with the jewel shard and looked at Miroku for a moment before looking at everyone else.

Inuyasha, with his cocky self, cracked his knuckles and spoke. "You have a piece of the jewel shard! Give it to us." Kagome stared at the woman before she made a small gasp. "She has two pieces of the shard jewel… One is embedded in her back."

Kirara stared at the woman before she had moved closer to her, rubbing up against her leg. Sango watched as her feline friend had went up to the stranger. "Kirara…" Is all the demon slayer could say before she watched the woman, curious as to why the jewel shards weren't making her go crazy.

The woman stared at Kagome and looked at the shard in her hand, "I only have one of these… You can have it if you want?" She extended her hand out to Kagome, who gladly took it from her. Miroku took this as his cue to grab the woman by her hands, such beauty couldn't go untouched.

"Well you… Bear my child?" The lecherous monk couldn't stay away from a woman. Sango used her Hiraikotsu to thwap the monk against the head. The woman's cheeks had turned red before she giggled, using her left hand to brush the dark brown hair out of her eyes.

"I would… But, I am already with child…"

Miroku's head dropped, a huge bump protruding from the back of his cranium. He sighed, mumbling to himself that all of the pretty one's are always taken. Sango narrowed her eyes to watch Miroku as he walked away, going over to the fire that Kagome had started right before the unexpected visitor had showed up. In silence, Sango followed him with Kirara right beside.

"You are?" Kagome smiled, wanting to touch the belly of the woman. The woman must've not been that far along because it was barely noticeable that she was even with child. "What is your name?" The woman smiled at Kagome, "Akane…" She whispered, looking down at her feet. She was shy, very shy.

Inuyasha figured the woman was of no trouble and leapt back up in the tree. It was nearly dark now, the sky had a small hint of blue left in it. Kagome smiled at Akane, "Where are you from? Why are you traveling around by yourself?"

The dark haired woman looked taken back for a moment before she shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know… All I remember is my name.."


	2. Chapter 2

**Just wanted to note that I do NOT own any of the Inuyasha characters. So far, the only character I own is Akane. :3 I will make the chapters longer as I go along, I am just wanting reviews to make sure I am not typing this story up just for my own pleasure. So, leave a review please!**

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

It had been a couple of hours later since the group had met the girl, everyone could tell that the woman was completely unaware of the jewel shard embedded in her back. They were also afraid to take it out because they were nervous that it might be a trap by Naraku, everyone but Inuyasha that is since he figured she wasn't a big loss anyways. Kagome had given the strange woman a cup of hot noodles, who gladly ate it up, which of course annoyed Inuyasha because that was HIS ninja food. Miroku hadn't tried anything else with the woman knowing she was with someone else's child and Sango was glad about that.

"So you have no clue where you came from?" Shippo was sitting near the woman, licking on a lollypop that Kagome had given him.

"The only thing I remember is waking up in the woods and my name…" She replied, petting the small neko on her lap.

Kagome peered closer, staring at the woman now, "If that is all that you remember, how do you know your are pregnant?" Sango and Miroku looked at the woman now while Inuyasha was up in a tree as he could care less, he just wanted the jewel shard.

A small laugh was made by the woman while she brushed her hair out of her eyes, "I would hope that is what it is…. I may not look that far along, but I do have a small bump and I can feel the movements." She looked up at the sky, staring at the full moon before she had looked back at the others. "Or it could be something eating me from the inside out… I am just trying to look at the bright side." Kagome jumped back, with a scared look on her face. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and called down,

"She is with child you idiots… I can smell it." He went back to staring at the moon.

Miroku sighed and looked at Akane, giving her a reassuring smile. "Don't mind him. He's always like that…" Akane looked up at the male, staring at him with her brown eyes. She already knew from his appearance that he was demon, or at least had some demon in him. Kagome stood up and stretched her arms high above her head, smiling.

"Would you like to join us in a bath at the hot springs?" Kagome had asked as Sango stood up as well, allowing Kirara to jump into her arms when she stood. Akane blinked and thought about it for a moment before questioning,

"What if a demon gets us?" Inuyasha jumped down from the tree when Akane had finished speaking and cracked his knuckles. "Then Miroku and I will take the son of a bitch down…"

Kagome rolled her eyes but had to agree. "It's true… While we bathe, they listen out for trouble…" She looked at Miroku, giving him a stern look, "But you better keep your eyes to yourself."

Miroku smiled his cheesy innocent smiled and waved his hand, as if to wave something away. "Oh Kagome, but whatever would I do? I am but a innocent monk." He was only putting on this cute front because he thought Akane was cute. A smile crossed Akane's lips from the reassurance given and stood up as well, "Okay.."

=.=.=.=.=.=.=.=

Once they had arrived at the hot spring, Shippo had stripped out of his clothing and jumped into the water, laughing. Akane turned her back to everyone, embarrassed of all of this since she hardly knew the people she was getting ready to bathe with. By the time she turned back around, everyone had gotten into the water. Kirara and herself were the only ones not in the water just yet. Kirara laid down on the pile of clothes that had belonged to Kagome. "Come on in Akane! The water is wonderful…" Sango said, giving the woman a smile. She grasped her kosode and tugged on it a bit until it slipped from around her form onto the ground. She had a very small 'baby bump' protruding from her stomach, which of course the other girls had noticed. With a smile on her lips, she slipped into the water.

Off in the distance, out of the eyes and scents of the other demons and humans, Kagura was watching the group that was in the hot spring; watching Akane.


End file.
